dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Draxler
Draxler is a Utahraptor from Prehistoric Island Reborn. History Trouble Slash and his pack run into another utahraptor. His name is Draxler and he wants to not only join the pack. But lead it. Slash rejects Draxler because of this. Draxler dose not take no for a answer and attacks Draxler. Draxler defeats Slash. Ivy and Harley try there luck but they are defeated two. The other two members don't dare challenge Draxler. He then forces Slash out of his own pack. Later Draxler, is out hunting. But in a different way then Slash. He attacks Harrison. Cameron then commands his herd to run. But before they can get away the rest of the pack strikes. Harley tries to attack Mac but Mac throws her off. Ivy also tries to attack harrison and gets gored. A female runs into Kratos. Kratos quickly attacks and kills her. Due to the packs failure Draxler attacks Harley. Hardships Later Draxler is doing well and hunting well. But he eats everything the pack hunts. He is letting his pack starve. While he eats everything they hunt. One Utahraptor tries to leave. Draxler then kills that rebellious Utahraptor. Ivy and Harley want to rebel but they can't. Draxler makes sure has a pack to make sure he can prosper. Hope Draxler realizes his pack is very unhealthy. So he decides to ditch the only other two living members in favor of a Giganotosaurus who arrives. Draxler now has a new pack with a Giganotosaurus. Ivy and Harley now want revenge on Draxler. The Ruins Gordon is hunting a Dracorex. He then inches closer along with Draxler. Draxler is given the cue. He then strikes down the Dracorex. Nefertiti then strikes Draxler and tries to take the Dracorex. Gordon then knocks over Nefertiti in response. The female Dracorex runs away while they are all distracted by there opponents. Sahara and Draxler battle. Eventually Sahara bites and knocks over Draxler. Gordon and Nefertiti then begin there battle. The two trade blows until Gordon gets a good neck bite. But Draxler is having a awful time dealing with Sahara. Sahara effortlessly knocks Draxler over a second time. Badly injuring Draxler. Nefertiti decides to retreat as Gordon is to powerful. Gordon inspects Draxler's body and presumes him dead. Gordon then leaves him. Draxler wakes up hours later. He notices Slash and his pack and they are angry at him. Confrontation Ivy,Magma,Harley,and Slash are ready to take down Draxler. Draxler attacks first and knocks over Slash. Magma strikes right back, but Draxler retaliates knocking her over. Ivy then launches herself at knocking eachother over. But Draxler gets up and begins attacking Ivy biting her in the gut. Harley tries to save her and knocks Draxler over. But theres nothing she can do Ivy dies. Draxler backs away but Slash attacks next and gets him back on the ground. They both begin to clash up close biting and scratching and slugging at each other. But after enough scratches Slash causes Draxler to bleed badly from the face. Giving him the chance to kill Draxler once and for all, finishes the job. Appearances *PIR S1 EP2 *PIR S1 EP4 *PIR S1 EP5 *PIR S1 EP6 *PIR S1 EP7 Category:Prehistoric Island Reborn Category:Characters Category:Prehistoric Island Reborn Characters Category:Deceased Characters